Canidate For Kami
by Sanemaniac
Summary: Pshh. Ninja Sminja. Who needs to be a ninja when you're a god. Harem, Oc Naruto, Gender bend.
1. Chapter 1

A Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

 _''Thinking''_

Entity/Bijuu/speaking

Technique used  


* * *

Chapter 1: Are Those Real?

* * *

One day old Naruto Uzumaki was the incarnate of power. The very earth quaked at his wails. His emotions commanded the weather. One sneeze could blow through several walls. That is why right now the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was literally bleeding from his ears and had the migraine of the century. He tried every thing, chakra seals, the best nannies, and stuffed animals. Respectfully, they ether were, torn apart, driven crazy, or ripped to shreds. No one could even get close to him now but him and the elite of anbu because his power crushed them other wise. The pancaked body of an assassin could vouch for it. Seeing something float out the corner of his eye Hiruzen looked towards the way it floated. ''Sigh'' ''Naruto, I told you, you can't keep taking things from my desk. Especially this book. It's a limited edition with art of the heroines who were blessed to be in such a magnificent work of literature.'' Reaching his hand slowly to the book, he took a hold of it and tried to pull. Keyword being tried. It felt like he was trying to move the Hokage Mountain. ''Come Naruto, give it back.'' He pulled some more. His response to that was a gurgle that most likely meant no. Riiip! ''Please don't let that be what I think it is.'' Looking down, he saw a few pages torn out of the book. He wanted to scream but that would probably cause Naruto to cry, so he settled for silent tears. Happy giggling broke him from his self-pity. ''You like that picture? That's princess Yuki at the beach giving the hero, Shun, a ''present'' for liberating her people. How I wish she was real.'' Not a minute after he said that a flash of blue light blinded him.

''Huh, where am I?''

''Princess Yuki? Is it really you.'' A flabbergasted Hiruzen stated with a nose bleed. How could he not? She was basically naked in her open chested, one piece bikini.

''It is I, but who are you?'' She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously and backing away.

''I think there's explaining to do. Please, have a seat.''

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

''So, to sum everything up. I am just a character in a erotic novel based off some random women the author spied on in a bathhouse? And, that baby, (she pointed over to the sleeping Naruto) somehow has the power to create life per se?''

''One of his powers and yes that about sums it up.'' He almost didn't hear her, for he was mesmerized by her huge melons that bounced every time she moved.

''My eyes are up here Hiruzen -San.''

''Ha-ha, my apologies. But, I have a request if you will?''

''I promise nothing until I hear this request.''

''Fair enough. Little Naruto here, has no one to look after him. Over half of the village wants his head for reasons i'll inform you of if you agree. He needs someone to take care of him.''

''Like a mother?''

''If you want to put it that way? Yes.''

''You want me, Princess Yuki Aono, to be a child's mother?'' She asked, looking appalled.

 _''I know it was too good to be true.''_

''Why of course! I've always wanted to be a mother.'' Hiruzen face palmed at that.

''Well, let's set up the paperwork.''

* * *

''Burrrp! Fwoom!'' And there goes five more trees and a boulder flying out of view. ''Zzzzz.''

''He's so cute. He-he.'' Putting him down into his crib, she decided to settle down for the night. So far taking care of him was of little hassle. Although he did blow up a store owners shop for calling her a demon whore. Good times. He was so powerful at a tender age that she couldn't wait till he got older.

''I'm sure he will be quite the charmer.''

Jumping up, Yuki brandished a kunai she got from the sandaime. ''Who's there, show yourself?!

''Now, now. No need to get violent. Look behind you.

Turning cautiously, she looked into the icy blue eyes of form of a pale-skinned young woman with long, pale lavender hair, which is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip. She wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a pale yellow-green obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, pale purple bow on her back. (Description from (1) and yes this is Sode no Shirayuki.) This women was godly in appearance. Even compared to herself, someone who was lusted after by many.

Her melodious voice spoke again. ''Why thank you. But I didn't come here to be complimented on my looks. I'm here for Naruto.''

Yuki was instantly on guard again. ''What do you want with my son?''

''It's good to see you're so attached to him. Although, I did not come to take him away. You see, I am what you may call Kami. But, you may call me Shirayuki.'' Yuki looked completely astonished. She was speaking to a god, and not just any god. It was Kami, the one who created everything. ''Before you speak, I need to explain to you why I'm exactly here. Thousands of years ago I had a vision that another god would be born. It was vague, but it did show me blonde hair and whisker marks upon a blank face. And I know Naruto is the one in my vision. That should explain why you are possible correct?'' Giving her a dumbfounded nod, Shirayuki continued. ''I know he has trouble controlling his power. That is why I brought these restraints for him to wear.'' Kami showed her a black feather earring with a white tip and a pure white choker with symbols of an unknown language inscribed on it. ''These will help him in controlling his power until he's twelve by my estimate.'' She explained, handing it to her. ''I must be on my way now. Goodbye Naru-Chan.'' Just like that she faded out of existence.

''I'll deal with this in the morning. Goodnight Sochi.''

* * *

''Class we will be having a new student today, so treat him well. Come on in... Naruto.'' Iruka smirked out. ''Naruto?''

''Am I in heaven? Because I've never seen an angel as beautiful as you my sweet.'' Everyone turned around to see what looked to be a boy kissing the back of Hinata's hand making her blush tomato red.

''Naruto, don't embarrass me.'' She wined, giving a cute pout.

He just laughed charmingly, making all the girls blush. ''Names Naruto Uzumaki, nice ta meet cha everyone.

AN: I'm gonna end it there. I hoped you liked. R&R

(1) wiki/Sode_no_Shirayuki_(Zanpakut%C5%8D_spirit)


	2. Chapter 2

A Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

 _''Thinking''_

Entity/Bijuu/speaking

Technique used  


* * *

Chapter 2:  


* * *

''Ninja?'' A voice said with distaste. ''I have better things to do then be a Ninja.''

''And what pray tell is that?'' The other voice sighed, already knowing what the answer might be.

''Oji-San. I have vowed to make _the_ ultimate harem. For that to happen I must not be tied down by ''Ninja Nonsense." (This is a reference to the anime ''Ninja Nonsense.) I will gather women all over. Married, single, engaged, cat girls, pink haired alien princess's and their sisters, gods, demons and many, many more. This is my purpose in life. I can't give it up just to be a ninja.

''Although I don't approve, you don't have to give up on your dream Naru-Chan. How about this Hiruzen? What if you give Naruto a team to teach. He's more than ready to be an elite ninja. There's no reason to make him go to the academy.

''Hmm, I guess that's true. But, on one condition.'' Naruto perked up at that. ''I get to chose two of your teammates and you have to go to the academy for only a week.

''You got yourself a deal old man. Can I have an all girl team. He-he.'' Naruto grinned perversely, getting smacked upside the head by his mother.

''Well, if you conjure me up a few Icha Icha girls and we'll see.'' Hiruzen whispered to Naruto, then the both of them started to giggle like schoolgirls.

 _''What a bunch of perverts''_ Yuki sweat dropped.

* * *

''Naruto! Pay attention!'' Iruka shouted, throwing chalk at his head.

''Ha-ha, sorry Iruka sensei.'' He grinned sheepishly

Iruka gave him a flat look. ''Sure you are.''

 _''So that's the boy that saved our clan. Tou-San wants me to marry him? He doesn't look like much.''_ A raven haired girl stared at Naruto curiously.

''DDDiiiinnng.'' ''OK everyone it's time for lunch. See you at the arena after.'' Iruka got his things and left probably to get lunch.

* * *

''Food always taste better when you feed me Hinata-Chan.''

''Is that so?'' She asked shyly.

''Uzumaki, I challenge you to a fight.''

He turned around to see Sayuri pointing a her finger in his face haughtily. They stared off for a bit until. ''Lick.''

Sayuri pulled her finger back quickly and blushing. ''Wh-what are you doing licking me you perv?''

''Eh? I thought you wanted me to.'' He said, innocently

''Urusai! Fight me now!

He laid in Hinata's lap and waved her off lazily ''Nah, I think I'll just lay here.

''Are you saying I'm too weak? She bristled in anger.

Naruo looked at her weirdly. ''Um, that's not what I said.''

''I get it. I'm not worth your time. Is that right?

''Okay, now your twisting my words around.''

''I will get strong enough to be your bride one day! Just you wait.'' She said running off.

''That was weird. Right Hina-Chan? He looked to see Hinata's hair shadowing her eyes and a dark aura surrounding her. ''A-are you al-alright Hinata? Stuttering out as he got up and stepped away.

''What's this about having another bride Naruto-Kun?'' She said a little too sweetly, setting off his danger senses. She suddenly looked up with crazed eyes. ''I thought I was only one Naruto-Kun?''

''W-well, it wasn't m-my choice. But, you will always be my first Hinata-Chan.'' He said quickly, not noticing something shiny being pulled out of her yukata before she stopped her hand.

Her face changed to her sweet, shy self again. ''Naruto-Kun said I'm his first.'' She blushed, and started mumbling to herself.

''I think women are more dangerous than I thought?''

* * *

Before he knew it, his week was over at the academy. Between dodging dangerous situations with Hinata and the occasionally duels with Sayuri he had a pretty great time. Who knew Hinata was a yandere and Sayuri a tsundere. This guy did. After all, he had the pleasure and unpleasure of being the target of their affections. Although he did make some friends in the brash Kiba Inuzuka, the silent Shino Aburame, the friendly Choji Akimichi and the lazy Shikamura Nara. He actually met Kiba through his sister Hana, who he liked to call a potential harem mate. Shino, he met when he was spying on some female Aburame in their private hot springs. Choji and Shiamaru, he met them having a picnic with some of their clan on a random hill. That was the hill he used to spy on one Anko Mitarashi doing her daily warm ups and sending gust of wind to lift her miniskirt. She never figured it was him.

''So Naruto, how was the academy?'' Hiruzen asked, blowing out smoke from his pipe.

''Hectic to say the least, but I had fun.''

''That's good.'' But, before he could say more his secretary called on the intercom. ''Send them in''

The door opened and five people stepped in. The first was a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. This was Anko Mitarashi.

The one next to her was Kuenai yuhi, a freshly minted jonin. Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Next to her was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Asuma is a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. Standing at 6ft,2in. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Standing beside him was Might Guy. Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. When he was a genin, he wore the same style of clothing with bandages wrapped around his hand and a brown scarf tied around his neck.[21] His hair also had the shape of his signature bowl-style though a bit longer and shaggier, framing the side of his face.

The last man is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes. Kakashi donned the standard jōnin attire: a Konoha flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace.

''Everyone, meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.''

''Sup.'' Naruto coolly said to every ones shocked faces besides Kakashi who already knew.

Anko stepped forward. ''So you're saying this is the fourth's brat?

''Yes, Minato Namikaze is my father. Blah blah blah.''

''Why you little.'' Anko gained a tick mark and pulled out kunai.

''Now now, settle down.'' Anko put away her kunai. ''I brought you all here to test Naruto for the rank of jonin.''

Kurenai stepped forward seeming to disagree. ''Not to be rude Hokage-Sama. But, isn't he only 7?''

Hiruzen laughed in good nature. ''I assure you, Naruto can very well take care of himself. It is you that should be worried about _your_ safety instead.''

''I don't care if you're 7 or whatever. I'm gonna teach you a lesson brat.''

''Let's make a bet then, shall we?'' Anko grinned in interest. ''If you beat me I'll buy you all the dango and sake you can eat. But, if I win.'' A predatory smirk appeared on his face, showing his unnaturally sharp teeth. ''You have to be one of my wives.'' Everyone looked shocked at his statement.

Kakashi approached Anko to try and change her mind. ''Uh, Anko? I don't think-

''You're on pipsqueak. I'll see you at training 56.'' She flashed away with a victory smirk.

''Anko has no idea of what she's done.'' Kakashi said, shaking his head.

''What do you mean? There is no way a 7 year old can beat Anko, who is a Tokubetsu Jonin.''

''Kurenai, on the night of the kyubi. Did you see and feel the earthquakes and erratic weather that happened?''

''Yes. It was after ''you know what''?

''Don't worry, I already know of the kyubi in me.'' Naruto reassured her.

''Well, that was Naruto who caused that as a baby. Now, imagine what a 7 year old could do with.''

''Shucks Kakashi. You're giving me too much credit.'' Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

''There is no way he could be that powerful.'' Said a still non believing Kurenai.

''Sigh, you'll just have to see to believe then.''

* * *

Minutes later, everyone appeared at training ground 56 to see Anko already waiting.

Naruto walked a few feet in front of Anko.

Hiruzen stepped up to announce. ''Naruto Uzumaki, you will fight Anko Mitarashi in an all round match for the rank of genin and to be your wife. Are you ready?'' The two of them nodded.. ''Hajime!''

''Listen up babe, i'll give you the first hit. I'll only use my index finger to block and attack.''

''Don't get cocky kid. You'll be sorry you lost.''

Her only response was a come hither motion. She charged him, intent on finishing this battle. Jumping, she brought her left leg high , delivering an heel kick. Everyone watching was totally astonished when they saw his finger block it without so much as a budge.

''What?'' Asked a wide eyed Anko.

''These are some daring panties you got here. Black laced I see.'' Naruto nodded to himself.

Anko jumped back, still not believing her kick was blocked with one finger. By a seven year old at that! Before could think on it anymore she felt a breeze under her skirt. Realizing what it was she covered herself and glared at Naruto who had them on his face as a mask. ''I am the defender of maidens. Thief of panties. I am... Mask Du Pants!'' He said as his cape billowed in the wind. Everyone's, even Guy's eyes twitched at the ridiculous pose he stroke trying to look noble. It also looked cute in a way since he was seven.

An audience of women showed up to the side. Screaming things like, ''Take my panties,'' or ''We love you Mask Du Pants!''

Kakashi ran up to Naruto with Icha Icha in hand. ''You're my hero Mask Du Pants. Please sign my book?''

''Anything for a fan. To my number one fan, Kakashi Hatake. I'll see you around sometime. I have a match to finish.''

Asuma was the only one to ask the question. ''Where did those women come from?'' He got no answer.

* * *

Naruto pointed to the still glaring Anko. ''Surrender sweet maiden. I no longer wish to battle you in that state. For if I did, you shall be stripped of your clothes.''

''Never. I'm gonna kick your sorry ass then make you beg.''

Naruto looked somber at that. ''Forgive me then.'' Naruto charged at Anko in which she returned with a kunai. They swept passed each other with their arms out then just stood with their backs facing one another. In a blink of an eye Anko's clothes shredded away with her falling to her knees. But, before anything was revealed a cloak covered her modesty from the disappointed men in the audience. ''You've done well. But, it's time you've rested.''

''Alright Naruto, I think that's enough. Give Anko her clothes.'' Hiruzen patted Naruto who pouted.

''A deals a deal brat. I'll be your wife. But, just to be curious. How are able to do what you did?''

''Well, to be honest. I'm a new Kami.''

''NANI?''

* * *

AN: I am finished and to those of you that don't know about the name ''Mask Du Pants.'' I got it from an anime named ''Sora no Otoshimono''.

Next: Four vs One? Naruto: The Legendary Super Saiyan?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't take what I said seriously about the legendary super saiyan thing. But he will steal a couple of moves from DBZ. Oh, and I'm changing the graduation age to 16.

A Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

 _''Thinking''_

Entity/Bijuu/speaking

Technique used  


* * *

Chapter 3:  


* * *

''Be real gaki. You're no god.''

''I am too. Tell her Ji ji.''

''What Naruto says is true. Kami went to Naruto's mother and informed her of a vision she had that another god was to be born. The earring and choker Naruto has on is to restrain his power from going haywire and ripping apart this dimension until he turns 12 and is able to use it correctly. That is why Kakashi and I have been training him sense he could walk. I can honestly tell you without a doubt that Naruto is the most powerful being besides the other goddesses and gods.

''Then for what reason are we fighting a kid that can literally bend reality with a thought?'' Asuma asked, with an annoyed expression and twitch of his eye.

''Well, I wanted him to get more experience fighting different opponents instead of the two of us all the time.''

''Yosh! Naruto's flames of youth are the brightest I've ever seen. I want to fight him even more.''

''Don't worry. You'll all get to fight, because the next match is a four on one.''

Kurenai looked unsure about the whole thing. ''B-but, Hokage-Sama. I j-just became a jonin., and you want me to fight a god.''

''Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here. Besides Kurenai-Chan, I won't kill you.''

''You forgot the ''or anything.'' Asuma added.

Naruto started laughing darkly. ''Kukuku, no, I didn't.''

''Enough with scaring them. Let's get the show started. Hajime!''

Guy instantly took his weights off and Kakashi uncovered his sharingen. Asuma charged at Naruto with his trench knives throwing a combo which Naruto dodged or blocked every hit. Guy appeared behind Naruto with a straight punch. He ducked and Guy's punch hit Asuma's knives pushing him back a few feet. Naruto appeared away from Guy, but had no time to think as two giant fire balls were launched at him. Quickly moving his index finger in a circle, Naruto created a portal that swallowed the fireballs and opened up behind Asuma who sliced them in half with a wind jutsu. Naruto's vision turn black and he became deaf. _''I was wondering when Kurenai-Chan would cast her genjutsu.''_ Sensing something flying towards him he stuck out his right palm,absorbed it and shot towards the signature under him shooting himself into the sky where he met Guy in a grapple. Tightly constricting Naruto, Guy dived towards the ground in a spin. ''Primary Lotus!'' Boom! Everyone watched with batted breath as the dust disappeared. The dust dispersed to show guy Guy head deep in the ground wiggling around and muffled with no Naruto in view. ''That was a smart strategy you guys made. Kurenai making me blind and unable to hear while Asuma and Kakashi got me into the air for the awaiting Guy.'' Everyone's necks snapped towards the sky to see Naruto flying there. ''But, it's about time I ended this.'' Placing his open palms together and pulling them back he began to chant. ''KAAAAA-MEEEEEEE-HAAAAAA-

Kakashi could sense the strange energy building up at an impossible rate in between Naruto's palms and started to panic. ''Everyone, run! NOW!'' Not wasting anytime every ran for their lives, missing the playful smirk on Naruto's face. MEEEEE- psyche! Hahahaha! You all should have seen the looks on your faces. Did you really think I would shoot something that dangerous at a friend?'' He dropped to the ground laughing his head off.

''Haaa, you almost gave me a heart attack Naruto.'' Hiruzen sighed out. ''Where did you learn that from anyhow?''

''From my friends in the dimension over. They taught me how to use this new energy called Ki.'' Naruto exclaimed happily.

Anko perked up at that. ''You can travel dimensions? Can I go with you next time? Pretty please?''

''Sure. I'll bet they'll be glad to meet you.''

''You're seven, but you're so much more powerful than me.'' Kurenai said, with a downcast expression.

''Not to sound conceded or anything, but you shouldn't compare yourself to me. I am a god after all. I think you're really skilled at your age. So is Anko-Chan.''

Kurenai looked happy all of a sudden. ''You're right. Thank you so much Naruto-Chan.''

Some time Later

Everyone had left a while ago and Naruto stayed to meditate. ''You guys can come out now. I know you've been watching since the beginning.''

Several people walked out from the bushes. Showing it to be Naruto's friends. ''How troublesome. I knew you were more than you let on. But a god? Even I couldn't have predicted that.''

Kiba sniffed at Naruto as if searching for something. ''So what? You're like a million years old then?'' Kiba asked the question everyone was interested in.

''If I was a women I'd be offended. But, no. I'm still seven. Just a newly born god.'' Naruto told them, still meditating. ''Come on guys, let's go play.'' So Naruto and his group of friends ran off. In nine years they would have the adventure of a lifetime. _''This is gonna be epic.''  
_

* * *

 **Time skip 8 years**

''I am proud to say that it was a pleasure having you all in my class.'' You-

But was tuned out by most of the class. ''When is Naruto-Sama coming back?'' Sayuri began thinking of the night that Itachi almost massacred their clan.

 **Flashback**

Itachi stood in front of the gates to the Uchiha clan with a tanto in hand. ''I'm sorry kaa-san, imouto.'' Opening the gates he was surprised to see a tall old man in a gray cloak and pointing hat, smoking a pipe and blowing out different shapes. Befor h could open his mouth the old man spoke.

''Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends.''

Itachi narrowed his eyes codly. ''You do not understand what I'm about to do. So leave before I am forced to kill you.'' He began to walk but was stopped by the old man in his path yet again, looking into his eyes.

"Fool of a Took!" he growled. Do not be a fool if you can help it. Say that you kill everyone and leave your sister as the only one alive. Feeding her hatred and spewing your lies about the way to obtain power. When she kills you and learns the truth what then? Only more hate will come of it.''

''Shut up!'' Itachi swung his tanto blade out to strike him, but it was blacked by the mans' staff. ''This is the only thing I can do to protect the village and my sister. So don't tell me what i'm doing is wrong! What am I supposed to do! Let them try to take over the village and watch hundreds die?'' Itachi starteed to cry at this point whether he knew it or not.

"There is nothing like looking if you want to find something. You certainly usally find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after."

''I'm tired of your riddles. Get out of my way!'' This is the scene Sayuri arrived on, staying quiet the whole while.

The man stood his ground and slammed his staff into the ground. ''You will not pass.'' Itachi charged angrily intent on shredding the old man to pieces. Raising his staff as high as he could he shouted. ''YOU SHALL NOT PASS!'' (I know it's cliche but bare with me. It sounded better in my head.) Slamming the staff down with all his might as Itachi came upon him, a huge blinding light shrouded the whole compound. The next thing Sayuri knew was waking up in her brothers arms who was speaking to the Hokage with her Father and Uchiha counsel.

 **Flashback end**

''Team 7 will be Sayuri Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Saia. Your sensei is Naruto Uzumaki and you should meet him on the roof.''

 _''Naruto-Kun/Sama is finally home''_ Hinata and Sayuri both thought disappearing to the roof wth Saia following.

* * *

Appearing on the roof, the girls looked around to see no one there, but then heard snoring behind a air vent. Walking over to check it out, they spotted Naruto there on the ground sleeping. Too bad they had to wake him up. He looked so cute. Hinata started going through hand seals for a water jutsu and finished off with horse. Water style: torrent!'' She exclaimed out, shooting water all over him and making him shoot up.

''Ahhh, the goblins took my cookie. Wait where am I?''

''Un hn!

He turned around at the sound of that to see two of favorite girls glaring at him. ''Hina, Sayuri. It's been a while. Ha-ha.'' He grinned sheepishly.


End file.
